This invention relates generally to fishline connectors and is more particularly concerned with a connector for the purpose of connecting a fishline or leader to other gear without the necessity of tying a knot.
Prior devices have been devised for connecting fishlines to a leader, weight means, etc. It is, however, the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved connector which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and positive in providing the connection to a fishline.